A True Valentine's Day Sweetheart
by AprilBaby95
Summary: My respone to... Challenge: A valentines dinner occurs between any combination of the characters on the show, and despite any efforts are unable to achieve alone time. Don't worry I'm B&B all the way!


**A True Valentine's Day Sweetheart-The Lab-February FF Challenge**

Booth had planned an elaborate dinner. This would be his and Hannah's first Valentine's Day dinner. He had booked reservations at an upscale restaurant where the appetizers were listed under the title _hors_d'oeuvres. Booth had chilled champagne and a dozen roses. He had even rented a tux to wear. He planned to surprise Hannah at work, hand her a dress, and whisk her away like a modern day Prince Charming. Booth had no idea what the rest of the squints were doing. He had been out of the loop for a while now. In brief moments like this he thought of _her_. _I hope Bones has dinner plans_, he thought before reminding himself it was none of his business. Booth felt for the ring box he had in his pocket and squeezed it lightly. Hannah was whom he had chosen. Booth got dressed and picked Hannah up. She was surprised and delighted, just as he'd hoped. Booth's phone rang while Hannah was getting dressed. The oven had broken at the restaurant they were supposed to be heading to. Hannah laughed it off and suggested just heading to the Founding Fathers. This night was not starting off the way Booth had planned.

The Founding Fathers was packed but Booth and Hannah managed to get a table. It was smack-dab in the middle of the room, not exactly the privacy Booth had hoped for. The waiter interrupted them to ask for drink and appetizer orders. Booth gave up on his original plans and simply ordered a beer. Hannah copied him and ordered the same. They talked for a bit before Booth groaned.

"Don't look up" he told Hannah. Of course she quickly glanced behind her at the door. Angela and Jack waved and headed towards them. Hannah beamed and waved back gesturing for them to head over. "Hey" Booth offered in greeting looking disgruntled. "Hi Booth," Angela replied looking worriedly over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Booth asked. "Nothing, she's just keeping an eye out for Dr. B" Jack answered. "She's having dinner with you two?" Hannah asked curiously. "Yes" Angela answered shortly. Angela tried to be cordial with Hannah, but sometimes she was so _ugh_. "There she is!" Angela called out happily. "Wait here Jack" she instructed. Booth rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Why are you here?" he asks exasperatedly. Hodgins and Hannah both turn to him looking perplexed. "I mean, I figured you'd take Ange out somewhere nice" he quickly backtracked. "Ange had a craving for a cheeseburger. Plus we knew Dr. B would be joining us" Jack answered. Booth was going to demand more answers, but by then their appetizers had arrived and Angela and Brennan had joined them. "Can I have one, Studley?" Ange asked, clearly in a better mood. "For the baby," she said eagerly pointing at the mozzarella sticks. Booth hands her one and greets Brennan with a "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones". She beams from ear to ear in response and they have a moment. Hannah's laughter makes Booth break the connection. Angela lightly touched Brennan's arm, "Our table's ready, Sweetie" she says, her eyes hardening when they meet Booth's face.

Finally we're alone, Booth thinks staring across the table at Hannah. He reaches his foot out under the table to touch hers. The waiter appears just before their feet meet to take their dinner order. They both order a dish with meat in it and Booth glances up toward Brennan's table. She was dominating his thoughts even when Hannah and he were finally alone. Booth leans over the table and kisses Hannah possessively to erase Bones from his thoughts.

At that moment Sweets intruded with a "Hey Booth!" right behind him was Daisy who greeted the couple excitedly. Ignoring Booth's body language Sweets barges in and begins to talk about how important a day devoted to love is. Daisy chimes in constantly, completing his sentences_. Did Hannah and he ever act like this?_ Booth wondered watching the sickeningly sweet scene. He looked over at Brennan's table again and saw that though Angela and Hodgins were keeping their passion in check, their hands were held under the table. Finally Booth breaks in "Okay this day is good for relationships, I get it. So go enjoy your day and leave us in peace" he hisses. Sweets looks hurt and slinks off with Daisy trailing him and still chattering on about today.

Hannah places a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. "Let's forget about them," she whispers seductively in his ear, kissing him with tongue. Just then the waiter arrives with their meals. They began to eat in silence, focused on the meal. Cam took that moment to cut in "Seeley!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here Camille?" he asked honestly surprised. "I told you. Paul had to work late tonight, so we decided to dine here and just keep it casual," she answered. "Good for you, have fun, be happy, and don't call me Seeley" Booth teased her. Cam got the hint and began to lead Paul away. "Don't call me Camille" she responded with a laugh "I hope you're happy too," she muttered under her breath so only Booth could hear her.

"Where were we?" Hannah said moving to kiss him again. Booth clenched the box in his pocket and kissed her back. He pulled away and looked at Bones, the pain in her eyes cut him deep. "Dessert?" the waiter asks. It takes a minute for Booth to snap out of it. "No thanks. You?" he asks Hannah. She shakes her head and the waiter leaves. "I know we've been interrupted a lot tonight" Hannah says staring into his eyes, "but it seems like you're a million miles away tonight". Booth's eyes shift towards Brennan again subconsciously. Hannah follows his line of sight and sighs. "It was always her, wasn't it" Hannah says resigned. "Don't let her go," Hannah whispers pressing a final kiss to his lips. Booth looks up at her in a stupor. "Don't leave," he finally whispers. "You're the one who's not stopping me" Hannah replied sashaying out the door. "My stuff will be gone within the hour," she calls out.

Booth looks for Brennan and realizes their table has been vacated. He looks around and spots Brennan alone at the bar. He moves to take the seat beside her. "The usual" he tells the bartender gesturing at himself and Brennan. Bones turns at the sound of his voice, her face lights up for a moment before she compartmentalizes her emotions. "Where's Hannah?" she asks in a neutral tone. "Gone" Booth replies in a voice void of any emotion. "So tell me some fact that will ruin Valentine's Day for me Bones," he says slinging his arm around her shoulders. She looks hurt for a moment before catching the gleam in his eyes.

"In the Middle Ages, young men and women drew names from a bowl to see who their valentines would be. They would wear these names on their sleeves for one week. To wear your heart on your sleeve now means that it is easy for other people to know how you are feeling" Brennan offers up. Booth smiles and begins to scribble on his napkin. "Not exactly what I thought you would say, Bones," he laughed happily. Bones bit her lip and replied, "The heart is the most common symbol of romantic love. Ancient cultures believed the human soul lived in the heart. Others thought it to be the source of emotion and intelligence. Some believed the heart embodied a man's truth, strength and nobility. Which is a totally ridiculous belief, the brain releases chemicals that determine how a person feels at any given moment." Booth grinned, "There's my Bones," he said happily.

"What are you writing?" she asks squirming to peer over his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know" he teases. "Yes, I want to know, that's why I asked Booth" Brennan said with that look on her face. Booth rolled his eyes, "Well you don't get to know yet" he replied. "Where did Angela and Hodgins go?" he asks to distract her. "I convinced them to go home and spend the rest of their night together. The way it should be…" she answered. Booth nodded and turned towards her. "Close your eyes" he requested. "Booth," she protested half-heartedly. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Always" Brennan said closing her eyes. "No peeking," he declared. She almost opens them when she feels a band tighten around her arm. "Ok, you can look" Booth allows.

Brennan opens her eyes and sees Bones scrawled on a napkin, tied to his arm with a ribbon. She looks down at her own arm and sees the name Booth. He holds up the bouquet of flowers that the ribbon had secured. "Will you be my Valentine?" Booth asks. Brennan smiles in response, "Only if you'll be mine," she whispers. The bartender interrupts setting down their drinks. They were surrounded by noisy diners; it was extremely crowded. But for the first time that evening, looking into Bones' eyes, Booth felt like he was finally getting alone time, _with his true Valentine's sweetheart_.


End file.
